


Kiedy kochasz zbyt mocno (by się poddać)

by Aratanooniel



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: Opowieść o tym, jak Kurt i Blaine krocząc drogą ku ojcostwu, uczą się o sobie samych więcej, niż kiedykolwiek podejrzewali, że to możliwe.To historia o rodzinie. O jej tworzeniu, o upadkach i zakrętach. O wszystkim, co sprawia, że funkcjonuje niczym zegarek. To też historia o miłości. O tym, że miłość to nie to samo co magia, ale mimo to potrafi zdziałać więcej niż ona. To historia o życiu – o codzienności i przeszywającym bólu, i całkowitym zachwycie. I o wszystkim pomiędzy.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too in Love to Let it Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759847) by [lavender_love00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_love00/pseuds/lavender_love00). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki. Betowały: Morwena i Daiquiri  
> Trailer autorstwa Lokicorey  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rdCs5HE87DI

**Wtorek 25 stycznia 2022**  
  
Blaine Anderson-Hummel pogwizdywał beztrosko w drodze ze swojej ulubionej kawiarni Bean Me Up w East Village. W mroźnym, zimowym powietrzu jego oddech materializował się w postaci obłoczków pary. Zanurzył twarz głębiej w kaszmirowy szalik. Jego humor kontrastował z pogodą, kąciki ust uniosły się na samą myśl o Kurcie. Na pewno krzątał się już po domu w rytm swoich ulubionych melodii, w samych skarpetkach, bo buty na pewno ustawił równiutko na ich miejscu przy drzwiach. Już na samą myśl o tym czuł ciepło i bliskość mimo przenikliwego wiatru.  
Przyśpieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu. Wychodząc zza rogu, pomachał dzieciom wychodzących z katolickiej szkoły, po czym otworzył drzwi budynku dla jednej ze staruszek z sąsiedztwa, która też właśnie wracała do domu. Powitała go fala ciepłego powietrza, gdy trzymał drzwi, by mogła wejść.   
\- Odprowadzić panią do drzwi, pani Cohen? – zapytał Blaine, poluzowując, a następnie ściągając szalik.  
\- Poradzę sobie, dziękuję, mój drogi – powiedziała z uśmiechem, klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Pozdrów swojego olśniewającego męża i powiedz mu, że czekam na kolejne ciasteczka.  
\- Tak, proszę pani – odpowiedział, pochylając głowę i ruszył do windy. Obserwował ją, naciskając guzik i czekając na windę. Westchnął, próbując pocieraniem rozgrzać dłonie.  
Wjechał na czwarte piętro i znalazł się w domu.  
\- Kurt? Jesteś już? Wróciłem! – zawołał, otwierając drzwi.  
Romeo, ich dziesięciomiesięczny maltańczyk wybiegł mu na spotkanie, gdy tylko odłożył torbę na półkę przy drzwiach. Podniósł szczeniaka, przytulając go i wdychając jego zapach, gdy ten lizał go po twarzy. Uwielbiał przyciskać twarz do sierści pieska, przypominało mu to o jego psie z dzieciństwa. Sport był cudownym golden retrieverem, niezmordowanym towarzyszem zabaw. Zlizywał jego łzy tego dnia, gdy ujawnił się przed rodzicami. Romeo zapiszczał, chcąc znów znaleźć się na podłodze, gdy go na niej postawił poczuł inny zapach. Kurt już był w domu i sądząc po zapachu, gotował coś  _grzesznego_.  
\- Kurt? – zawołał znów, kierując się do kuchni. Pazurki Romeo zastukały o drewnianą podłogę.  
\- Blaine! Jesteś już! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie wcześniej niż za pół godziny! Chciałem cię zaskoczyć! – Kurt krzątał się po ich małej kuchni, żonglując trzepaczkami, łyżkami i przyprawami. W pasie miał przewiązany fartuch, a jego normalnie perfekcyjna fryzura była lekko rozwichrzona. Blaine uśmiechnął się w duchu, opierając się pokusie zmierzwienia jej jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Hej!  _Jestem_  zaskoczony. Cokolwiek tutaj przygotowujesz, pachnie cudownie. Co to jest? – Podszedł do kuchenki, na której kilka potraw gotowało się na wolnym ogniu. Kurt odwrócił się do niego, ocierając pot perlący się na jego czole.  
\- Nic takiego. Po prostu obiad – odpowiedział nonszalancko z całkowicie obojętną miną, ale oczy mu się świeciły i Blaine wiedział, że spędził w kuchni godziny.  
\- Daj spokój, Kurt. Ty nigdy nie robisz  _po prostu_  obiadów.  
Kurt westchnął.  
\- Cóż, chciałem żeby wszystko było już na stole, gdy wrócisz. Przygotowałem kurę kornwalijską, risotto ze słodkimi ziemniakami i sos żurawinowy. – Zmarszczył czoło. – Nie za bardzo w stylu Święta Dziękczynienia?  
\- Nie. Mój Boże, brzmi pysznie. – Blaine przyciągnął Kurta do siebie, wplatając palce w jego włosy i powoli go pocałował. – Tęskniłem dziś za tobą.  
\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem – wymruczał Kurt wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Ale niestety będziemy musieli potęsknić jeszcze trochę, bo właśnie wyrzucam cię z kuchni. Nie mogę odprawiać moich czarów, gdy mnie rozpraszasz, prawda?  
\- Prawda – potwierdził, z czułością mierzwiąc jego włosy. – Nie możesz.  
  
***  
  
Dwadzieścia minut później siedzieli przy stole, z muzyką w tle, zachwycając się jedzeniem przygotowanym przez Kurta.  
\- Kurt, to jest... mój Boże – powiedział Blaine, zamykając oczy i odchylając głowę. - To chyba lepsze niż seks.  
Kurt gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza.  
\- Lepiej to  _odszczekaj_  – powiedział ze śmiechem, uderzając Blaine’a w ramię.   
\- No i? Co to za okazja? – uśmiechnął się Blaine. – Czy mój agent powiedział ci coś, czego nie wiem? Albo... Kurt? Masz przygotować jesienną kolekcję?  
Kurt odchrząknął. Jego noga drgała pod stołem tak bardzo, że ich kieliszki z winem lekko się trzęsły. Blaine zmrużył oczy.  
– Wszystko w porządku?  
\- Tak. Wszystko dobrze – powiedział Kurt, znów odkasłując. – I nie, nie przegapiłeś nic ważnego. Tak właściwie chciałbym z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. O czymś ważnym.  
\- Dobrze, słucham – powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Myślałem ostatnio... – zaczął, jego stopa wciąż tańczyła pod stołem. – Według mnie nasze życie jest dosyć poukładane. Jest stabilnie, ja mam nadzieję na długą współpracę z Markiem Jacobsem, przynajmniej na tyle długo, aż odważę się zacząć coś własnego, a twoja kariera pisarska zaczyna, no cóż,  _być_  karierą – ciągnął. Nic z tego, co mówił, że nie było nowością dla Blaine’a.  
\- Taa, wiem. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwy – powiedział, biorąc Kurta za rękę. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, jak dobrze wszystko się ostatnio układa.  
\- Kocham cię, Blaine. Bardzo, bardzo cię kocham. Wiesz, prawda? Kocham cię bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie – Kurt brzmiał prawie na zdesperowanego.  
\- Oczywiście. Pewnie, że wiem – zapewnił go Blaine miękko i łagodnie. Mała fala paniki zaczęła narastać w jego żołądku. – Na pewno wszystko w porządku?  
Kurt uśmiechnął się.  
\- Tak, w porządku. Po prostu... ostatnio mam wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje. Że moglibyśmy mieć coś więcej. Blaine... – Wstrzymał oddech.  
Blaine mógł przysiąc, że jego żołądek toczy się właśnie po podłodze gdzieś pod stołem.  
\- Kurt? Czy ty... czujesz się mną znudzony? Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... Boże, chcesz otwartego związku czy czegoś w tym stylu? Możemy o tym porozmawiać, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to...  
Kurt wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem.  
-  _Co_? – sapnął. – Nie, ani trochę! Blaine... – Zakaszlał, próbując złapać oddech. – Posłuchaj – powiedział nagle poważnie. – Kiedy powiedziałem, że może potrzebujemy czegoś więcej, miałem na myśli  _dziecko_ , Blaine. Chciałbym wychować z tobą dziecko. Jestem gotowy założyć rodzinę.  
\- Och – westchnął z ulgą Blaine.  
\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę pomyślałeś... – prychnął Kurt.  
\- Wiem, wiem, przepraszam – przeprosił, śmiejąc się. – Dziecko, tak? – zapytał miękko. Kurt zesztywniał.  
\- Tak, dziecko. Co o tym myślisz?  
Blaine przekrzywił głowę. Mówili już o tym wcześniej: czy w ogóle chcą dzieci (chcą), ile (wciąż nie wiadomo), kiedy ich chcą (zwykle „nie teraz”). Ale skoro Kurt był gotowy...   
Spróbował sobie wyobrazić, jakby to było. Kurt uciszający go w trakcie kołysania ich dziecka do snu, on i Kurt bawiący się z maleństwem, bieganie po pokoju i udawanie samolotów, budowanie fortów z koców w salonie. Wyobraził sobie wycieczki na Broadway, do zoo, do Ohio do Burta i Carole, których twarze rozjaśniałyby się na widok pierwszego wnuka.  
Może „nie teraz” nie było już dobrą odpowiedzią.  
Kurt wciąż czekał cierpliwie, aż Blaine coś powie, z każdą sekundą wydawał się być bardziej zdenerwowany.  
\- Myślę – zaczął powoli. - Myślę, że to zdecydowanie lepszy pomysł niż trójkąt.  
Kurt fuknął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Ale na poważnie, Kurt. Jak długo o tym myślisz?  
\- Już jakiś czas – przyznał. – Po prostu... Wszędzie widzę te rozkoszne dzieci. Szkicuję dziecięce ubranka, gdy powinienem projektować garnitury. Któregoś dnia prawie rozpłakałem się, oglądając reklamę Johnson & Johnson. Ale Blaine, jeśli nie chcesz, jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, zrozumiem. Wyskoczyłem z tym trochę znienacka – powiedział, jego kolano wciąż podskakiwało nerwowo.  
\- Kurt, nie mówię  _nie_ – odpowiedział łagodnie. – Wiesz, że kocham dzieci, wiesz, że  _chcę_  je mieć. Uwielbiam myśl, że będziemy wychowywać razem dziecko. I nie myśl, że wyskoczyłeś z tym jakoś bardzo niespodziewanie, przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Ja po prostu nie chcę podejmować pochopnych decyzji, dobrze? Czy nas w ogóle teraz na to stać?  
\- Stać. Już przeglądałem nasze cyferki, pewnie trzeba będzie trochę ograniczyć niektóre wydatki, ale...  
\- Na przykład twoją ciągle rosnącą kolekcję butów? – zapytał niewinnie.  
\- I  _twoją_  skłonność do drogich muszek – odparował Kurt.  
-  _Touché_.  
Kurt uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Tak, myślę, że po kilku zmianach damy radę. Mogę ci pokazać później arkusz obliczeniowy.  
\- Oczywiście, że zrobiłeś arkusz – powiedział czule Blaine.   
\- No co? Są bardzo przydatne i przejrzyste!  
Blaine uśmiechnął się i pocałował dłoń Kurta.  
\- No cóż, myślę, że została jedna rzecz. Gdzie się podzieje twoja maszyna do szycia?  
Zanim Kurt zdążył zadać pytanie Blaine ciągnął dalej.  
\- Mam na myśli... będzie trzeba zamienić twój pokój do pracy w pokój dziecięcy, prawda?  
Twarz Kurta rozjaśniła się na te słowa, poderwał się z krzesła i rzucił na szyję Blaine’a.  
\- Ty – powiedział, całując go z całą mocą. – Jesteś najcudowniejszym mężczyzną...  
\- Zawsze i tylko dla ciebie – wyszeptał mu do ucha, uśmiechając się i przeciągając Kurta na swoje kolana na zbyt małym kuchennym krześle.  
  
***  
  
\- Wiesz, co jest jedyną złą stroną bycia gejem? – zapytał Blaine później, leżąc w łóżku. Nagi Kurt pochylał się nad nim.  
\- Z miejsca, w którym teraz jestem, nie widzę  _żadnych_  złych stron – powiedział Kurt niskim głosem, liżąc szyję Blaine’a, a potem pokrywając ją pocałunkami.  
\- Dobrze, racja. Ale czy to nie byłoby dużo prostsze, gdybyśmy... och... mogli robić to, co teraz... mmm... i  _bum_ , mamy dziecko? – Jęknął, czując palce Kurta na swoim sutku. – To nie jest zbyt sprawiedliwe.  
\- Bum, mamy dziecko? Tak to działa? – zapytał Kurt, unosząc brew.  
\- Wiesz, co mam na myśli. Nie moja wina, że, ach... rozpraszasz mnie – wydyszał.  
\- Wiem – uśmiechnął się Kurt. Sięgnął w dół, między uda Blaine’a, muskając jego penisa, sprawiając, że jego oddech przyśpieszył. – No i w tej opcji jeden z nas musiałby przytyć. I jest cholernie jasne, że nie byłbym to ja – powiedział, wracając do pieszczenia jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Kurt – wyjęczał Blaine, przyciągając swojego męża bliżej, by połączyć ich biodra.  
\- Pozwoliłbym ci, wiesz? Mógłbym być w ciąży – wyszeptał. – Gdyby to było możliwe. – Znów sapnął, gdy Kurt trącił kciukiem jego sutek. – Czy to dziwne?  
Biodra Kurta uniosły się, a on przekręcił się na bok i popatrzył na Blaine’a.  
\- Nie – powiedział cicho, uśmiechając się. – Nie, myślę, że to słodkie. Że poświęciłbyś swoje ciało w taki sposób.  
\- To wcale nie byłoby takie poświęcenie, biorąc pod uwagę korzyści. Jest wiele rzeczy, które bym poświęcił dla ciebie.  
\- Już zdążyłeś sporo dla mnie poświęcić – powiedział Kurt z surowym spojrzeniem, kładąc dłoń na biodrze Blaine’a.  
Blaine zrobił nieco kwaśną minę.  
\- Kurt? Rozmawiamy czy się kochamy? Bo jak na razie to się ze mną drażnisz... – Wskazał w dół na swojego półtwardego penisa.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytał Kurt. – Tylko trochę, a potem zaczniemy gdzie skończyliśmy. Wybacz, ale... to wydaje mi się istotne.  
\- Okej – powiedział, starając się nie wyglądać na rozczarowanego i ułożył głowę na poduszce. – Więc co takiego poświęciłem?  
\- Swoją rodzinę? – zapytał, kładąc się obok. Blaine złapał jego rękę.  
\- To oni zrezygnowali ze mnie – odpowiedział cicho. – I chodziło o mnie, nie o ciebie.  
Kurt popatrzył na niego, unosząc brew.  
\- Umawianie się z chłopcem, który ma głos jak dziewczyna, na pewno nie pomogło.  
Blaine oparł się na łokciu marszcząc czoło.  
\- Nie masz głosu jak dziewczyna – powiedział pewnie. – Czy ty w ogóle się kiedyś  _słyszałeś_? Poza tym myślisz, że gdybym spotykał się z facetem, który trafia w kontra G, to by jakoś pomogło? Kurt, oni wyrobili sobie opinię o mnie i mojej orientacji na długo, zanim się pojawiłeś w moim życiu.  
\- Wiem, ale...  
\- Nie ma żadnego  _ale_. Jesteś jedyną rodziną, której potrzebuję – powiedział z wymuszonym uśmiechem.  
\- Gówno prawda.  
Było w tym coś dziwnie kojącego, w tym, jak Kurt potrafił przejrzeć go na wylot. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Cóż, jesteś wszystkim, co mam, więc musi wystarczyć.  
Kurt splótł swoje palce z palcami Blaine’a. Zaczął kreślić paznokciem wzory we wnętrzu jego dłoni, posyłając dreszcze wzdłuż ramienia Blaine’a.  
\- Przykro mi, że tak to się potoczyło – wyznał Kurt. – Tak ciężko. Tak niesprawiedliwie.  
\- Trudno uznać moje życie za ciężkie i niesprawiedliwe, gdy mam cię nagiego w łóżku – wymruczał Blaine. – Poza tym teraz sami stworzymy rodzinę. I tym razem to  _my_  zdecydujemy, jak to będzie wyglądać.  
Kurt położył się na Blainie i ułożył podbródek na dłoniach. Znalazł się tak blisko, że Blaine miał wrażenie, że dostanie zeza, jeśli będzie patrzył na niego zbyt długo.  
\- Mam nadzieję – powiedział Kurt słodko i miękko – że będzie wyglądać po prostu jak miłość.  
Blaine pocałował Kurta z mocą, układając dłonie na jego plecach.  
\- Jakim cudem mogłoby być inaczej, skoro zamierzam to zrobić z tobą? – wymruczał z ustami przy jego ustach.  
Kiedy ten odpowiedział zdyszanym jękiem, Blaine zamknął oczy i pozwolił mu nakreślić miłosny szlak pocałunkami, każdy z nich zostawiał mokry ślad, niczym tatuaż wywołujący gęsią skórkę w panującym w sypialni chłodzie.  
Na dźwięk otwierania butelki Blaine odetchnął głęboko, starając się zrelaksować, pozwalając swojemu ciału unieść się, otworzyć się dla Kurta z każdym oddechem niczym przypływy i odpływy uderzające o brzeg. Poczuł, że palce wracają, wsuwają się w niego i sięgają głębiej. Jęknął miękko w usta Kurta między pocałunkami. W pewne usta, które zapewniły go:  _Jestem. Nigdzie się nie wybieram._


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betowały Daiquiri i Morwena  
> Dziękuję za wszystkie kudosy! :)

**Rozdział I  
Poniedziałek, 16 stycznia 2023 r.**

Kurt jęknął w proteście, gdy budzik wyrwał go ze snu. Po omacku odszukał telefon, by wyłączyć irytujący dźwięk. Wsparł się na łokciu.  
\- Blaine? Blaine, skarbie, musimy wstawać. Mamy być w agencji o 9:30.  
Odpowiedział mu tylko niewyraźny pomruk. Kurt westchnął, siadając i przecierając oczy. Miesiące spotkań, dokumentów, wizyt u psychologów i prawników, miesiące czekania, czekania i _czekania_ doprowadziły ich w końcu do tego właśnie dnia. Wbrew oczekiwaniom okazało się to mniej emocjonujące, a bardziej przerażające.  
\- Blaine! – zawołał znowu, potrząsając jego ramieniem. – Co jeśli jej się nie spodobamy?  
Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko, przekręcając się na plecy.  
\- Nie ma w nas nic, co mogłoby się nie podobać – odpowiedział wciąż sennym głosem. – Obaj jesteśmy cudowni, czarujący i...  
\- I _homoseksualni_ , Blaine.  
\- Hej – powiedział, siadając i opierając się o wezgłowie. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. To ona nas wybrała, tak? Na stronie agencji. Widziała nasze zdjęcia, czytała nasz profil i chce się z nami spotkać. A Karen sprawiała wrażenie całkiem optymistycznie nastawionej, gdy dzwoniła.  
Kurt skinął głową.  
\- Po prostu jest strasznie dużo rzeczy, które mogą pójść źle.  
\- I jest jedna bardzo, bardzo duża rzecz, która może się udać – nalegał Blaine. – Będziemy mieli dziecko, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze.  
\- Masz rację – westchnął Kurt. – Dobrze. Wezmę prysznic pierwszy, potrzebuję czasu, który ty spędzisz w łazience, na wybranie stroju.  
\- Użyj tego szamponu z lawendą i rozmarynem! – zawołał za nim Blaine. – To powinno pomóc.

***

Pół godziny później Blaine wyszedł z zaparowanej łazienki w ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder. Kurt stał przed szafą, przesuwając wieszaki w tę i z powrotem w rytmie staccato.  
\- Domyślam się, że lawenda nie pomogła – zauważył, całując go w nagie ramię.  
\- Nie. Może _Xanax_ miałby większe szanse – odpowiedział, zerkając na niego. Westchnął ciężko. – Wiem, że zwykle raczej nie proszę cię o rady w kwestii ubrań, ale…  
\- Zdecydowanie garnitur – powiedział Blaine w zamyśleniu. – Ten granatowy od Calvina Kleina. Biała koszula. – Zmarszczył nos, krytycznie przeglądając zawartość szafy. – I chyba fioletowy krawat.  
Kurt przewrócił oczami.  
\- Po prostu podoba ci się mój tyłek w tych spodniach.  
\- Taa, i co? – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Wygląda w nich _przepysznie_. Nie żeby brakowało mu czegoś bez nich... – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zabierając ręcznik owinięty wokół bioder Kurta i wymierzając mu klapsa.  
\- Hej! – wykrzyknął Kurt, obracając się i sięgając po ręcznik. – Boże, czasami mam wrażenie, że skończyłeś dorastać w wieku siedemnastu lat. Ubierz się.  
\- A _ty_ się rozchmurz – odparował, lekko stukając opuszkiem palca w czubek nosa Kurta.  
\- Nie mogę – powiedział, rozkładając ręce. Ręcznik opadł na podłogę. – Tak długo czekaliśmy, Blaine. To już...  
\- Jedenaście miesięcy i sześć dni, odkąd zaczęliśmy wypełniać papiery – dokończył za niego Blaine. Przycisnął czoło do czoła Kurta. – Wiem. Ja też odliczam. Chcę tego tak mocno jak ty.  
\- Wiem, że chcesz – powiedział Kurt delikatnie. – Po prostu... to nasza pierwsza szansa, Blaine. A jeśli to spieprzymy?  
\- Mam wielką nadzieję, że nie – odpowiedział. – Ale jeśli... dziś wieczorem będziemy obżerać się jedzeniem na wynos i lodami czekoladowymi i oglądać smutne filmy. A jutro się pozbieramy i zaczniemy czekanie od nowa. – Odsunął się nieco, by pocałować Kurta w czoło. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie ma na świecie innej osoby, z którą tak chętnie przeszedłbym przez to piekło, niż ty?  
\- Tak – szepnął Kurt. – I vice versa. – Blaine złożył na jego czole drugi pocałunek i odwrócił się do szafy, przesuwając ubrania, by dostać się do swoich garniturów. Kurt złapał go za przedramię.  
\- Załóż ten szary od Ralpha Laurena. Białą koszulę i granatową muszkę w błękitne kropki.  
\- Dziękuję, kotku – zgodził się z czułym uśmiechem. – Zawsze mogę liczyć, że ładnie mnie ubierzesz. Bardzo cię kocham, wiesz, prawda?  
Kurt obdarzył go dumnym uśmiechem, zakładając spodnie.

***

Kurt i Blaine pojawili się w agencji adopcyjnej z piętnastominutowym wyprzedzeniem.  
\- Na pewno masz wszystkie dokumenty? – zapytał Kurt po raz setny. – Akty urodzenia? Potwierdzenie zameldowania? Ubezpieczenia? Potwierdzenie…  
\- Tak, mam wszystko – zapewnił go, wskazując na czarną teczkę, którą przyciskał do piersi. – Nie jestem nawet pewny, czy w ogóle tego _potrzebujemy_ , Karen na pewno ma te dokumenty…  
\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony – powiedział stanowczo, otwierając drzwi. – Czemu estetyka wszystkich poczekalni musi przyprawiać o mdłości? – wymamrotał, gdy Blaine złapał go za rękę. Usiedli na fiołkowej winylowej sofie skierowanej w stronę telewizora. _Discovery Health Chanel_ nadawał właśnie dokument o czterolatce ze schizofrenią.  
\- Hm... Całkiem _budujące_ – wyszeptał Blaine, zerkając na dziewczynkę na ekranie bujającą się z głową między nogami.  
\- Nie jest to coś, co miałem ochotę dziś widzieć – prychnął Kurt. – Blaine, co jeśli nasze dziecko będzie to miało? Albo autyzm czy cokolwiek? Nie mam pojęcia o żadnych grupach wsparcia w naszej okolicy. Co jeśli to będą bliźnięta syjamskie…  
\- Wydaje mi się, że mówi się bliźnięta nierozdzielone?  
\- Nieważne! Co jeśli ma szpony zamiast palców albo coś? Może to dlatego ona nie chce tego dziecka i po prostu nikt nie ma serca nam powiedzieć? Boże...  
\- Hej – powiedział Blaine pewnie, biorąc jego dłonie w swoje. Kurt natychmiast zamilkł. – Damy sobie radę. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. Chcemy _prawdziwe_ dziecko, a nie zmodyfikowane genetycznie według naszych wyobrażeń. Poradzimy sobie z tym, co przyjdzie, będziemy je kochać tak czy siak.  
Kurt odetchnął głęboko, wdech nosem, wydech ustami.  
\- Tak.  
\- Jeśli nasze dziecko będzie potrzebowało interwencji medycznej, poradzimy sobie. Jeśli będzie potrzebowało protezy ręki, znajdziemy protezę. Ludzie nie wybierają sobie dzieci, które będą mieli, i my też nie powinniśmy. W porządku?  
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął miękko. – Oczywiście, Blaine. Przepraszam. Po prostu panikuję.  
\- Wiem.  
Blaine objął ramiona Kurta, gdy czekali na Karen, która prowadziła ich sprawę.  
\- Kurt! Blaine! Jak dobrze was widzieć! – wykrzyknęła z ciepłym uśmiechem, wchodząc do poczekalni. – Chodźcie!  
Podążyli za nią sztywno, jakby właśnie prowadzono ich na ścięcie. Zerknęła przez ramię i roześmiała się.  
\- Spokojnie, chłopcy. Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała, wpuszczając ich do sali konferencyjnej. – Abby, jej mama i Micah nieco się spóźniają, więc po prostu się rozgośćcie. Napijecie się kawy?  
\- Tak, poproszę – powiedział Kurt, kiwając energicznie głową. Zawsze miał wrażenie, że łatwiej mu się oddycha z ciepłym kubkiem w dłoniach. Zawsze wiązał to z tym, że kawa kojarzyła mu się z Blaine’em.  
\- No to czekamy. Znowu – powiedział Blaine, gdy Karen wyszła z pokoju.  
\- Wydaje się, jakbyśmy nic innego ostatnio nie robili – westchnął Kurt, zsuwając z ramion płaszcz i opadając na jeden z foteli ustawionych dookoła stołu.  
\- Przynajmniej czekamy razem – powiedział Blaine, obracając krzesło tak, by móc spojrzeć na twarz męża. Przysunął się na tyle blisko, by ich kolana się stykały i dokończył: – Mogłoby być gorzej.

***

Abby miała wrażenie, że serce wyskoczy jej z piersi, gdy podążała za mamą i Karen wzdłuż korytarza. Micah szedł obok, ściskając jej dłoń. W duchu dziękowała komukolwiek, kto akurat słuchał, że nie musi robić tego sama.  
Poczuła trzepotanie gdzieś w głębi siebie i automatycznie położyła dłoń na brzuchu – to dopiero trzeci raz, gdy poczuła, że dziecko się poruszyło.  
\- Jestem taka podekscytowana. Na pewno polubicie Kurta i Blaine’a – powiedziała Karen.  
\- Wydają się w porządku, sądząc po ich profilu – powiedział Micah, posyłając Abby zachęcający uśmiech. – I nie są zbyt starzy.  
Mama Abby roześmiała się głośno, jakby to była jedna z najśmieszniejszych rzeczy na świecie. Abby musiała zmusić się, żeby nie przewrócić oczami. Micah mówił poważnie – nie chcieli, żeby ich dziecko wychowywała para po czterdziestce, która wyląduje w domu opieki, zanim dziecko zacznie studia.  
\- Są całkiem młodzi – zgodziła się Karen z uśmiechem. – I jeśli wydadzą się wam nieco nerwowi, bądźcie wyrozumiali. Pewnie są bardziej przejęci niż wy, dobrze? – zatrzymała się przy drzwiach po lewej, otworzyła je i wsunęła głowę. – Już są.  
Oddech Abby przyspieszył i mocniej ścisnęła dłoń Micah. Weszli do pokoju za Karen i mamą i zobaczyli, że w pokoju są już mężczyźni, których widzieli na stronie agencji. Kurt i Blaine, przypomniała sobie, podchodząc bliżej i puszczając rękę Micah.  
\- Kurt? Blaine? – powiedziała Karen, obejmując ją ramionami. – To jest Abby Roberts, a to Micah Spencer – dokończyła wskazując na chłopaka. – Abby przyprowadziła też swoją mamę, Holly.  
Niższy z mężczyzn ruszył do przodu, na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Był naprawdę uroczy, nawet bardziej niż na zdjęciu w Internecie. Starała się zwalczyć rumieniec – mężczyzna nie grał w jej _drużynie_ , Micah stał kilka kroków za nią, a przede wszystkim był dla niej za stary. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że trudno było oderwać od niego wzrok.  
\- Cześć, Abby, jestem Blaine – powiedział, witając się z nią. Gdy jego ciepłe piwne oczy spotkały się z jej własnymi, miała wrażenie, że się rozpływa. – Jesteśmy bardzo, _bardzo_ wdzięczni, że chciałaś się z nami spotkać.  
\- Żaden problem – powiedziała, nagle onieśmielona.  
Drugi mężczyzna, _Kurt_ , przypomniała sobie znowu, ruszył ku niej z wyciągniętą ręką.  
\- Kurt Anderson-Hummel. Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Abby – powiedział.  
\- Jesteś projektantem, prawda? U Marca Jacobsa? – zapytała, słowa wyleciały jej z ust, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć, by je powstrzymać. Obiecywała sobie, że nie będzie się tym ekscytować, że nie zrobi z siebie kretynki, ale to _Marc Jacobs!_ Zasłużyła na nieco luzu.  
\- We własnej osobie – uśmiechnął się.  
\- O mój Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że spotkałam _prawdziwego_ projektanta mody. Po prostu bomba! – wybuchła po czym natychmiast zakryła usta dłonią. – Przepraszam. Najwyraźniej dziecko pozbawiło mnie zahamowań. O mój Boże...  
\- W porządku. Ale zapewniam, że nie jestem nawet w połowie tak ekscytujący, jak myślisz –zaśmiał się.  
_Ta, jasne_ , pomyślała, przypominając sobie pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczyła ubranie od Marca Jacobsa. Miała osiem lat, jej rodzice obchodzili dziesiątą rocznicę ślubu. Tata przyniósł ogromne, ogromne pudełko z jeszcze większą czerwoną kokardą, a mama zapiszczała jak jeszcze nigdy, gdy wyjęła z niego niebieską błyszczącą sukienkę w kolorze swoich oczu.  
\- Marc Jacobs – powiedziała wtedy jej mama, z trudem łapiąc powietrze, a potem rodzice całowali się jak w tych filmach, których Abby nie powinna oglądać. I właśnie wtedy pomyślała, że kimkolwiek jest Marc Jacobs, musi być magiczny.  
Błysk w szarozielonych oczach Kurta znów przykuł uwagę Abby. – W jakim dziale pracujesz?  
\- Konfekcja męska.  
\- Czy... _Znasz_ Marca Jacobsa?  
Kurt zaśmiał się.  
\- Tak właściwie to znam go całkiem dobrze. Jestem dosyć wysoko w hierarchii firmy, więc często z nim pracuję. To miły facet.  
Abby zagapiła się na niego.  
\- To... Wow…  
\- To nie jest wcale takie fantastyczne, jakie się wydaje. Nie zrozum mnie źle, uwielbiam moją pracę, ale to nie tylko splendor. Nadgodziny, ciężka praca, szalone modelki... Są też wady – powiedział Kurt. Karen zakaszlała.  
\- No dobrze, gotowi? Nie musimy na razie nic podpisywać, jesteśmy tu tylko, żeby porozmawiać.  
Zajęli miejsca przy stole. Abby nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zobaczyła, jak naturalnym odruchem dla Kurt i Blaine’a było złapanie się za ręce.  
\- Abby, wiem, że przeczytaliście z Micah profil Kurta i Blaine, a my przesłaliśmy im informacje o was. Ale chciałabym żebyście mogli zadać sobie jeszcze nawzajem wszystkie pytania, które przyjdą wam do głowy, żebyście mogli poznać się lepiej. Dopiero potem zajmiemy się kwestiami związanymi z adopcją. Może tak być? Pani Roberts, pani też może wziąć udział w tej rozmowie – powiedziała Karen.  
Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami.  
\- Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć niegrzecznie jak na pierwsze pytanie – zaczęła Abby. – Ale zauważyłam, że Blaine jest pisarzem, matko, to brzmi okropnie, ale czy zarabia na tym jakieś pieniądze? – zapytała z rumieńcem pokrywającym policzki.  
\- To jest całkowicie uzasadnione pytanie – odpowiedział Blaine z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Na początku to nie było zbyt dochodowe zajęcie, dlatego pracowałem jako kelner przez cztery lata po studiach. Ale moja pierwsza opublikowana powieść została przyjęta całkiem dobrze… _Wciąż_ nie wiem dlaczego… A kolejna wejdzie do księgarń w przyszłym tygodniu. Tak więc tak, dostaję zaliczki i tantiemy z książek.  
\- I spadek – powiedział cicho Kurt.  
\- Kurt – odpowiedział zachmurzony.  
\- Nie, Blaine, to ważne – odwrócił się do Abby i Micah. – Ciotka Blaine’a zmarła kilka lat temu i zostawiła mu wszystko, co miała. Jeśli tantiemy nie są wystarczające, mamy to w zanadrzu.  
Blaine poruszył się nieswojo i Abby natychmiast poczuła się źle w związku ze swoim pytaniem.  
\- Przepraszam, nie... – zaczęła, ale Blaine potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie, nie przejmuj się. Abby, powinnaś zadawać właśnie takie pytania, w końcu to twoje dziecko – zapewnił ją.  
\- Co z waszymi rodzinami? Nie mają nic przeciwko, że adoptujecie dziecko? – zapytał Micah przesuwając się w ich stronę.  
\- Moja rodzina jest zachwycona – odpowiedział Kurt z uśmiechem. – Jestem bardzo blisko z moim tatą, który nie przestaje mówić o tym, jak będzie rozpieszczał wnuka. Już teraz uważa się za najlepszego dziadka na świecie – zaśmiał się. – Moja macocha też się cieszy, jest pielęgniarką, więc jestem pewien, że bardzo nam pomoże.  
\- A co z twoją mamą? – zapytał Micah, przekrzywiając głowę.  
\- Zmarła, gdy miałem osiem lat – odpowiedział.  
\- O, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem... – powiedział skrępowany, przeczesując swoje potargane, ciemne włosy.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, skąd miałeś wiedzieć. To było dawno. Wciąż za nią tęsknię, wciąż ją wspominam, ale niestety nie jest częścią mojego życia od lat – wytłumaczył. – Traktuję Carole i jej syna Finna jak rodzinę. Jesteśmy naprawdę zżyci.  
\- To super. Chciałbym, żeby moja rodzina taka była – powiedział Micah. Abby poczuła, jak jej mama sięga, by ścisnąć jego ramię. Nie było łatwo, rodzice Micah po prostu przestali z nim rozmawiać, gdy dowiedzieli się o dziecku.  
\- Ja też – powiedział Blaine patrząc ze zrozumieniem na Micah. – Moi rodzicie nigdy tak naprawdę się mnie nie wyrzekli, ale nie rozmawiamy już od trzech lat. Nie pochwalają moich „życiowych wyborów” i wciąż nazywają Kurta moim współlokatorem. Jesteśmy małżeństwem od sześciu lat, w związku od trzynastu. Nawet nie byli na naszym ślubie – przyznał ze smutkiem. – Prawdopodobnie nie pojawią się w życiu dziecka. Nie wiedzą nawet, że staramy się o adopcję.  
\- To musi być trudne – wyszeptała mama Abby.  
Blaine wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jest jak jest, przyzwyczailiśmy się już. A rodzina Kurta jest mi bliższa niż moja kiedykolwiek była.  
\- Twoja rodzina mieszka tutaj? – zapytała Abby.  
\- Nie, obaj pochodzimy z Ohio.  
\- Czy w takim razie oddacie dziecko do żłobka, gdy będziecie w pracy?  
\- Sporo o tym rozmawialiśmy– odpowiedział Blaine. – Nasze grafiki są bardzo elastyczne. Ja sam ustalam godziny pracy. Kurt nie może, ale studio nie robi problemów, dopóki wszystko jest gotowe na czas. Tydzień mody przypada dwa razy w roku, jest zwykle szalony, a ja jak dotąd promowałem obie moje książki, jeżdżąc po kraju, ale zawsze mogę z tego zrezygnować. Więc właściwie jeden z nas zawsze będzie w domu. Jest też opcja wakacji w Ohio, wizyta u dziadków od czasu do czasu, na pewno nie będą mieć nic przeciwko i chętnie pomogą.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy też o szkole Montessori*, którą można zacząć już w wieku dwóch lat – dodał Kurt. – Nie wykorzystywalibyśmy tego tylko do opieki, po prostu podoba nam się pomysł nauki w takim środowisku.  
Abby zaświeciły się oczy.  
\- Mój Boże, poważnie? – Im bardziej poznawała tych mężczyzn, tym bardziej jej się podobali.  
\- Abby chodziła do szkoły Montessori, gdy była młodsza – wyjaśniła Holly z uśmiechem. – Oboje z Micah są bardzo kreatywni. To jeden z powodów, dla których was wybrali: chcą żeby ich dziecko wychowywało się w domu pełnym książek i mogło wyrażać siebie w każdy możliwy sposób.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby wyrażanie siebie było problemem w naszym domu – powiedział Kurt z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Co jeśli urodzi się chłopiec? I będzie chciał grać w piłkę czy coś? – zapytał Micah. Abby powstrzymała chichot, uśmiechnęła się do niego i poczochrała mu włosy.  
\- Lubię futbol – powiedział Blaine. - Jestem kibicem Buckeyes, tata Kurta też.  
\- A _ja_ strzeliłem decydującego gola w liceum – pochwalił się Kurt.  
\- W jednym meczu – dociął mu lekko Blaine trącając go łokciem.  
\- Nie gadaj! – powiedział zaskoczony Micah.  
\- O, tak! I co bardziej imponujące, nauczyłem całą drużynę tańczyć do _Single ladies_ Beyonce – przerwał. – Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że nie jestem aż tak stary, że tego nie słyszeliście.  
Abby się roześmiała.  
\- Nie, znam tę piosenkę. Mama była wielką fanką Beyonce. Ale myślę, że miałam... hmm, byłam malutka. Mamo?  
\- Myślę, że miałaś roczek, gdy ta piosenka się pojawiła – powiedziała Holly. W odpowiedzi obaj jęknęli i schowali twarz w dłoniach. Karen roześmiała się.  
\- Poczekajcie tylko, aż będziecie w _moim_ wieku. Po pięćdziesiątce robi się jeszcze zabawniej. Uśmiechnęła się i zwróciła do wszystkich.  
\- Myślicie, że znacie się teraz chociaż trochę lepiej? Macie jeszcze jakieś pytania?  
\- Ja mam jedno – zabrała głos Holly. – Nasza rodzina bardzo, naprawdę bardzo wspiera środowiska LGBT. Nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdyby było inaczej. Myślę, że obaj będziecie świetnymi rodzicami. Ale nie wszyscy tak do tego podchodzą. Jak poradzicie sobie z ludźmi, którzy będą to podważać? Jak sobie poradzicie z dokuczaniem w szkole, jeśli dzieci będą śmiać się, że wasze dziecko ma dwóch ojców?  
Kurt westchnął ciężko.  
\- Myślę, że to naprawdę będzie zależało od sytuacji. Blaine i ja byliśmy ofiarami znęcania się, głównie w liceum. Blaine wylądował nawet w szpitalu. I jak już wspominał, od dłuższego czasu radzimy sobie z odrzuceniem ze strony moich teściów. W końcu trzeba przestać przejmować się tym, co inni myślą i robić to, co jest najlepsze dla siebie i ludzi, których się kocha.  
Abby pochyliła głowę, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powiedział Kurt. Owszem, czytała ich profil, a także dokumenty przesłane przez Karen, ale nigdy nie zastanawiała się, jak świat może wyglądać z ich punktu widzenia.  
\- W każdym razie - ciągnął Blaine – jeśli okaże się, że nasze dziecko jest w takiej sytuacji, powiemy mu, że ma przyjść z tym prosto do nas albo do nauczyciela. Planujemy spotykać się z nauczycielami na początku każdego roku, żeby dowiedzieć się, jakie środki ostrożności stosują. Nauczymy też nasze dziecko, żeby przypominało innym, że nie wszystkie rodziny są takie same. Niektóre dzieci mają tylko matki, niektóre mieszkają z dziadkami.  
Kurt wyglądał na zdenerwowanego i Abby zdała sobie sprawę, że próbuje ocenić reakcję jej matki.  
\- Nie martwcie się, to nie był test. A jeśli by tak było, to zdalibyście – zapewniła i spojrzała na Karen. – Lubię ich. – Kątem oka mogła dostrzec uśmiechy pełne ulgi na twarzach obu mężczyzn.  
\- W porządku, świetnie! – Karen zerknęła na zegarek. – Mamy jeszcze kilka minut, trzeba omówić kwestię adopcji. Jak chcielibyście, żeby to wyglądało? Abby? Micah? Może zaczniecie?  
Abby skinęła głową.  
\- Okej. Co najważniejsze… ja wcale nie chcę tu być. To znaczy, chcę, ale wcale nie... – zamrugała czując napływające do oczu łzy, Karen podała jej chusteczkę. Uspokoiła się nieco, gdy poczuła dłoń mamy na plecach. – To nie tak miało być – podjęła, wycierając oczy. Gdy dostrzegła ciemne smugi tuszu do rzęs na chusteczce pomyślała, że powinna była użyć wodoodpornego. – Jesienią zaczynam studia na Columbii. Jestem inteligentna, mam dobre stopnie. Nie śpię z kim popadnie... Nie powinnam była zajść w ciążę, to nie tak miało być – pociągnęła nosem. – Micah czeka na wieści z Harvardu, to jest jego uczelnia pierwszego wyboru, jego rodzice są _katolikami_ i są tacy wściekli, nie chcę rujnować mu życia...  
Poczuła, że ktoś unosi jej podbródek i dostrzegła, że wpatruje się w wielkie, błękitne oczy Micah.  
\- Hej – powiedział delikatnie. - Nikt tu nikomu nie rujnuje życia. Właśnie dlatego to robimy. Nasze dziecko będzie mieć dobrą rodzinę i dobre życie, a my skończymy szkołę i też się urządzimy. A moim rodzicom w końcu przejdzie. W porządku?  
Abby przytaknęła, zadowolona z możliwości schowania twarzy na ramieniu chłopaka, gdy ją przytulił.  
\- Chcemy otwartej adopcji – ciągnął zamiast niej. – Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by odłożyć nasze plany na później. Abby wybiera się do Columbii, a ja czekam na wiadomość w sprawie stypendium z Harvardu, jak już powiedziała. To nie tak, że nie rozumiemy, że nasze działania mają konsekwencje… My po prostu nie możemy teraz zacząć wychowywać dziecka. Ale wciąż chcielibyśmy być częścią jego życia, rozumiecie?  
Kurt i Blaine skinęli głowami.  
\- Mądre z was dzieciaki – powiedział Blaine łagodnie. – To dobra decyzja, i dla was, i dla dziecka. Myślę, że adopcja to najbardziej bezinteresowna decyzja, jaką można podjąć.  
\- Czy ty i Kurt jesteście zainteresowani adopcją otwartą? – zapytała Karen.  
\- Właściwie to uważamy, że to lepsza opcja – powiedział Kurt. – Pojawią się w końcu pytania: „Czy mam mamę?”, „Gdzie ona jest?”, „Czemu mam dwóch tatusiów?”. Chcemy być w stanie odpowiedzieć na te pytania tak dokładnie, jak to tylko możliwe. Jesteśmy bardzo elastyczni w kwestii tej umowy.  
Łzy Abby zaczęły obsychać.  
\- Czy proszenie o możliwość zobaczenia dziecka co jakiś czas to zbyt wiele? – zapytała, prawie bojąc się odpowiedzi.  
Blaine potrząsnął głową.  
\- Wcale. Pomyśleliśmy, że może najpierw przez dwa, trzy miesiące będziemy mieć czas dla siebie, spróbujemy się przyzwyczaić. W tym czasie chętnie będziemy wysyłać wam zdjęcia, filmy i maile, a później jakoś to ułożymy?  
Pokiwała gwałtownie głową – to było więcej, niż sobie wyobrażała.  
\- Tak. Tak, to byłoby wspaniale – powiedziała. – Po prostu zależy mi na tym, żeby dziecko wiedziało, że go chciałam. Że je kocham.  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział Kurt. – Wiesz, mieliśmy koleżankę w liceum, Queen, zaszła w ciążę, gdy miała szesnaście lat i oddała dziecko do adopcji. To było dla niej bardzo trudne. I nie mówię, że to nie będzie trudne dla ciebie. Ale chcemy ci to ułatwić na tyle, na ile możemy.  
\- Dziękuję – znów pociągnęła nosem. Nic nie wydawało się proste. – Będziecie... będziecie kochać moje dziecko, prawda? Jakby było wasze własne? Zapiszecie je na pianino, będziecie robić ciasteczka po szkole i upewniać się, że odrobiło zadanie domowe, i będziecie śpiewać kołysanki? I czytać na dobranoc? – Abby z płaczem wyrzuciła z siebie listę rzeczy, które sama chciałaby robić, rzeczy, za którymi będzie tęsknić najbardziej.  
\- Obiecuję – powiedział łagodnie Blaine. – Że będziemy kochać to dziecko najbardziej na świecie. Tak bardzo chcemy dziecka, Abby... Obiecuję, że nigdy, przenigdy nie poczuje się niekochane. Wiem, jakie to uczucie, gdy masz wrażenie, że rodzice cię nie kochają albo nie akceptują. To dziecko nigdy się tak nie poczuje.  
Abby pokiwała głową, mocno zaciskając powieki, jakby to miało powstrzymać łzy. Ramiona Micah znów odnalazły jej talię i pozwoliła sobie schować twarz w jego ramieniu i dać się utulić.  
\- Pobrudziłam ci koszulę tuszem – powiedziała, pociągając nosem. Przeciągnęła po plamie palcem, bezskutecznie. Micah wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To nie pierwszy raz. I pewnie nie ostatni. Nie martw się, to schodzi w praniu.  
Uśmiechnęła się, wdzięczna losowi za tego uroczego chłopca. Spojrzała na Karen.  
\- No dobrze – powiedziała z głębokim westchnieniem, starając się uspokoić. – Nie wiem, czy to jest do możliwe, wiem, że nie rozmawialiśmy o tym jeszcze, ale chciałabym żeby Kurt i Blaine byli zaangażowani w czasie ciąży, jeśli oni też tego chcą. Mogliby przyjść na USG i tak dalej. Można tak?  
\- Mogą być tak bardzo zaangażowani, jak im pozwolisz – wyjaśniła Karen. – To wszystko zależy od ciebie i od nich.  
Abby popatrzyła na Kurta i Blaine’a wycierając oczy.  
\- Mam wizytę za półtora tygodnia, żeby sprawdzić, czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka – powiedziała. – Chcecie pójść ze mną?  
Zagapili się.  
\- Masz na myśli... czekaj. Więc podjęłaś już decyzję? Chcesz, żebyśmy adoptowali twoje dziecko? – wyjąkał Kurt.  
\- Tak właściwie to już dawno zdecydowaliśmy – przyznał Micah. – Musieliśmy się tylko upewnić.  
\- I nie chcecie się jeszcze zastanowić? – zapytał z rezerwą Blaine.  
Abby spojrzała na Micah, lekko kręcąc głową.  
\- Nie, myślę, że nie.  
\- Nie możecie podpisać żadnych papierów, dopóki dziecko się nie urodzi, zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, prawda? – zapytała Karen.  
\- Tak. Ale to w porządku? Wybrać tak wcześnie? – zapytała Abby nerwowo.  
\- Abby, to decyzja twoja i Micah. Jeśli czujecie, że Kurt i Blaine będą dobrymi rodzicami dla waszego dziecka, to to jest całkowicie w porządku. Po prostu nic nie jest prawnie wiążące, dopóki dziecko się nie urodzi.  
\- Tak, wiem. – Popatrzyła na mężczyzn. - Więc... Chcecie zostać rodzicami mojego dziecka? – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.  
Obaj pokiwali głowami gwałtownie, dostrzegła, że w oczach zbierają im się łzy.  
\- Tak – wyszeptał Kurt. – Tak, chcemy...  
\- Dziękujemy ci – powiedział Blaine z przejęciem. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo...  
Zanim mogła się powstrzymać, wstała i przeszła na drugą stronę stołu. Gdy Kurt i Blaine wstali, zarzuciła im obu ręce na szyje, czując, że znów zbiera jej się na płacz.  
\- Przepraszam, Boże, nie chciałam być aż tak rozchwiana – powiedziała, znów ocierając oczy.  
\- Witaj w klubie – powiedział Kurt, ocierając oczy chusteczką, którą właśnie wyciągnął.  
\- Okej, wow – powiedziała biorąc głęboki oddech. – Tak więc... wow – zaśmiała się, gładząc swój brzuszek. – Mam jeszcze tylko jeden warunek.  
\- Jaki? – zapytał Blaine, nagle zdenerwowany.  
\- Tak właściwie to dwa. Musicie dać dziecku _fantastyczne_ imię. I musicie ubierać je we wspaniałe ubranka. Cały czas. Wiem, że Marc Jacobs ma linię dla dzieci – powiedziała, mierząc Kurta spojrzeniem.  
Wybuchnął śmiechem. Kolejna łza pojawiła się w kąciku jego oka, gdy oparł głowę o ramię męża.  
\- Dziękujemy – powtórzył Blaine. – Abby, nawet nie wiesz, jak...  
\- Tak właściwie to wiemy – powiedział Micah, podchodząc i obejmując ją od tyłu. – Wy robicie dla nas równie wiele.  
\- Myślę, że to tyle na dzisiaj – powiedziała Karen. Abby mogła wychwycić uśmiech w jej głosie. – Zaplanujemy kolejne spotkanie bliżej porodu żeby przygotować dokumenty. Ale do tego czasu możecie się kontaktować we własnym zakresie. W porządku?  
Abby po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni poczuła się lepiej. Raz jeszcze przytuliła Kurta i Blaine’a i wyszła pod rękę z Micah. Poczuła, że jej mama objęła ich oboje, gdy wyszli z budynku.  
\- Więc... co myślisz, mamo? – zapytała.  
\- Cieszę się, kochanie. Myślę, że oni będą świetnymi rodzicami.  
\- Cieszę się, że to dwaj mężczyźni – powiedziała cicho.  
\- Dlaczego?  
Zawahała się.  
\- Będę jedyną mamą dziecka. Nie będę musiała z nikim konkurować. Czy to znaczy, że jestem złą osobą?  
Micah ścisnął jej dłoń, a mama potrząsnęła głową.  
\- Nie, kochanie. Wcale nie myślę, że jesteś złą osobą. Myślę, że po prostu jesteś człowiekiem.

 

* https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maria_Montessori


End file.
